1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a tape recorder having two recording/playing mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that a tape recorder may include two recording/playing mechanisms for tape dubbing, duplicating, editing or the like. Where two recording/playing mechanisms are to operate in succession in the conventional tape recorder, either of the two recording/playing mechanisms should be first placed into a state ready to start a record mode or play mode through the utilization of a conventional pause mechanism and the remaining one is then placed into a record mode or play mode. When a tape approaches its end in the remaining mechanism, the first mechanism is set free of the pause mode and automatically shifted into record mode or play mode. However, this prior art demands actuation of a record button, a play button, a pause button or the like in a predetermined relation and installation of the individual and complex pause assembly in order to make the first assembly ready to start record mode or play mode. Furthermore, continued recording from the first to the second recording/playing mechanism requires two individual recording circuits.